


[Podfic] Better Offer

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3:10 minutes, Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, F/M, Iris West Leonard Snart Banter, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: It was exactly like that.[Podfic of Nirejseki's Better Offer]“Miss West here tried to go undercover in a thieves’ bar,” Snart says. “She did it very badly.”“I covered for her,” Snart continues. “Seemed no reason not to. She was very grateful.”Iris concedes “After that we mostly just sort of – um – okay, maybe ‘competed’ isn’t the word I’m looking for, but –”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Better Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Offer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730008) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [Better Offer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730008)

 **Author:** [Nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 3:10

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e8y9x4ukuk56ynb/Better%20Offer%20-%20Nirejseki%20%5BPodfic%20MelancholyMorningstar%5D.mp3?dl=0) __

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Iris insisting that she and Len weren't competing over pretty people while Len is in the background explaining that's exactly what they were doing
> 
> I loved their banter so much I wanted to podfic the entire thing (I don't think did it justice but c'est la vie)
> 
> Go check out this and all of Nirejseki's other Flash and Legends fics they're all amazing


End file.
